Remember Me?
by Dauntlessfire46
Summary: Tris and Tobias were best friends when they were 9. Suddenly Tobias has to leave and gives Tris a little something to remember him. 5 years later a new student with strangely familiar blue eyes shows up at Roth High. Could it be Tris's long lost friend Tobias? Rated T for some language that might end up happening. Lots of fluff but not to much for those who don't like it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: (Prologue)

He pressed a heart shaped locket into my hand.

"Toby what is this," I whispered. He brushed his lips against mine.

"Something to remember me by," he said his lips touching mine as he talked. "Don't ever forget me Trissy."

"What do you mean Tobias? Are you leaving me?" I asked, the panic clear in my voice.

"I'm sorry Trissy. It isn't my choice. I promise I'll be back one day."

"But…what if I can't wait that long?" I asked, sobs racking my body. He pulled me against him and let me cry in his chest. He whispered soothing things in my ear as I cried.

"Trissy, you're my best friend and I don't want to lose you but I have to leave. One day I'll be back. Just promise me you won't forget me."

"I promise," I whispered into his chest. He put a finger under my chin. I looked into his dark blue eyes and he looked into my blue grey eyes.

"Promise?"

"I promise Toby."

"I promise too Trissy." Then he pulled my face close to his again and kissed me. I was shocked even though he had kissed me just a few moments ago. This one felt more like a goodbye kiss. Even though I never wanted it to be.

The next day I walked out to find a for sale sign in his front yard and a moving truck in his driveway. I sat down in sheer disbelief. I felt the sobs racking my body and they wouldn't stop. Tobias saw me and dropped the box he was carrying. He ran over and pulled me up and into a hug.

"Shhh its okay Trissy. I'll be back, I promise Trissy." He held me as I sat there and cried, in Tobias' front yard. He never let me go until his dad shouted to him.

"Tobias! It's time to go! Get your lazy ass over here!" I was shocked at the "bad word." I had never heard one before. My parents refused to say things like that. Tobias stiffened around me.

"I promise Trissy," he said. He let me go and ran to his car. I saw tears roll down his face when he looked at me. I had never seen Tobias cry. This only made me cry harder.

"I'll never forget you Tobias. I promise…"


	2. Chapter 2

5 years later

My alarm clock blared out some random alarm clock noises. I groaned. Yay, first day of school(Note the sarcasm). I am so not my brother Caleb. He counted down the days until school started all summer long.

"I call the shower!" I shout down the hall, hoping Caleb hears me and doesn't try to burst in on me in the middle of my shower. I still try to take the quickest shower I can with my super thick hair. I run to my room in my towel. I dry my hair with my towel and throw it on the floor. I'll pick it up later. I decide to wear a sparkly gray tank top with a black knit sweater with some black skinny jeans and my knee high combat boots to top it all off. I put on some mascara and a little eyeliner.

I look at my clock, 7:30.

"Shit," I mumble as I bolt down the stairs. An apple comes flying at me as I walk into the kitchen.

"Thanks mom," I say as I grab my keys.

"Have fun at school sweetheart."

"I'll try." I hop into my black BMW and pull out of the garage. The drive to school is only 15 minutes so I won't be late. I see a new car that I haven't seen before when I pull into the parking at Roth High. I decide to park next to it. Maybe something interesting will happen. Or someone new will need a friend. I'm not a Christina but I don't mind seeing new people. Especially if they own this mustang.

I get out of my car and am almost immediately tackled by a flying Christina. She has a coffee in her hand. That would explain the nerves.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" she screeches in my ear.

"Christina you saw me two days ago," I manage to choke out. She notices my shortness of breath and releases me.

"Sorry I forgot to get my coffee caffeine free."

"I see. But you didn't get me one?" I say with mock hurt.

"Of course not," she says with a smirk. She runs over to her car and pulls out a coffee. I grab it from her and take a sip.

"Mmm pumpkin spice latte."

"Yupperdoodles," she says. She really needed to get a decaf coffee.

"Anyways, what's on your schedule?" I ask. We compare schedules and see that we have gym, music and history together.

We walk into the school together and go to our lockers. They're right next to each other, as they have been since freshman year. It feels weird being a junior. Only two years left of high school. My thoughts drift off as I drift into math. I almost make it there but I run into a chest as I'm about to walk into the room.

"Sorry," I mumble. My eyes are met by a beautiful pair of dark blue eyes. They belong to a boy with dark brown, almost black, hair and a very muscular body. Damn he's hot.

"Its fine," he says with a smile. His eyes look so familiar. I know I've seen them before but I don't know where.

"I'm Four," he says, still smiling.

"Tris," I say and return the smile. He motions for me to go into the math room and I do. He follows close behind me. I plop down in a seat in the back of the room and he sits next to me.

A few cheerleaders come into the room and spot him. They all sit around him and one sits on his desk. She leans towards him, clearly trying to shove her breasts in his face. His eyes go wide and he leans away. I chuckle at the pathetic girl already trying to flirt with him.

"Um can I help you?" he asks, sounding bored.

"Yes, you can," she says trying to sound seductive.

"And what do you want?"

"You," she says with a seductive smile.

"And I don't want you," he says flashing a smile and pushing her off his desk causing her to bump into the other cheerleaders standing around him. She scoffs and snaps her fingers. The rest of her friends flaunt away with her. I laugh and so does Four.

"That was pathetic," I say.

"Yea I know," he says with a goofy grin on his face. His smile lights up his eyes.

"So are you new here?"

"Yea, I just moved here."

I'm about to ask him if we might have met before because his eyes seem just too familiar but the bell cuts me off. The teacher walks in and introduces himself as Mr. Marks and starts to go over what we're going to be learning this year. I really don't pay attention to a word he says. I just want to know where I've seen those eyes. They aren't ones you normally see but they are ones you remember. The bell snaps me out of my thoughts.

I get up to leave but a hand grabs my arm.

"Hey what's your next class?" It's Four.

"Uh gym. What about you?"

"Same," he says and flashes me a smile.

Gym goes by pretty fast and soon it's time for lunch. Me and Christina walk into lunch together like we always do and sit at our usual table. Everyone else is already there waiting for us. We all launch into a conversation about some party that Zeke is having this weekend.

"Dude, its only the first week of school and youre having a party?" Will asks.

"Uh yea. Why not?"

"I don't know it seems kinda early." Suddenly I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn and see Four's blue eyes.

"Hey could I um sit with you and uh your friends?" he asks with a blush creeping onto his face.

"Yea totally," I say and smile. He sits and I turn back to the table. Everyone is silent. I blush but I'm not sure why.

"So Tris, who's your friend?" Christina asks.

"Oh yea. Guys this is Four. Four this is Christina, Uriah, Marlene, Will, Shauna, and Zeke," I say pointing at each one in turn. Four waves a little at them and they all mutter some form of hello. We all eat our lunch while talking about Zeke's party. Four gets invited and he and Zeke share numbers. I give him mine in case he needs it and he gives me his. Finally he agrees to go to the party and we all cheer.

The bell cuts us off before we can say anymore. I head to art and the teacher tells us to call her by her first name, Tori. She says to draw something that represents us. I draw three ravens for each member of my family. Before I know it, the bell rings and class is over.

I walk into history and sit next to Christina. The lesson drones on and my thoughts drift back to Four. I swear I've seen him before but I don't know where or when or anything. Why does he keep drifting back into my thoughts? Do I like Four? No I've only known him for one day. How could I like him?

The rest of my day goes completely uneventful until I walk to my locker. I see Four leaning against it. He has a goofy grin on his face that spreads to his eyes.

"Hey," he says when I'm close enough to hear him.

"Hey yourself," I say back. This only makes him smile more. I like his smile, it's cute. And his eyes. Yea his eyes are cute.

His voice snaps me out of my daze,"Tris?"

"Oh uh what?"

"I just asked if maybe you wanted to come to Zeke's party with me?"

"Well sure since I was already going." He laughs.

"That's not what I meant. I wanted you to come with me. As in we meet up before and then go together."

"Oh uh I don't maybe."

"You think about it," he says with a wink and walks away. What is this all supposed to mean? I push my thoughts of him from my head, grab my books and head out to my car. I drive home relatively fast, determined to figure out where I've seen those eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**(A/N: Third chapter guys. I can't believe it. Sorry it took me so long to write this. My parents had people over for dinner so I wasn't able to write. I hope you guys are liking this story. And btw I don't own Divergent.)**

I searched all my drawers. I needed to find that locket. Four has to be Tobias. My best friend who left me five years ago. I cried after he left me. I cried for three days straight. He was my very best friend. I know he had to leave but I missed him so much.

I opened my little treasure chest that I made when I was seven. Inside was a few shells from trips to the beach and some little diary thing. Underneath it all was a little red heart shaped locket.

"Yes," I whispered. "I've found you Toby."

I opened it and there was a picture of me and Tobias. I pulled it out and the back said "Never forget…" in messy young Tobias handwriting. I sat on my bed and cried until my mom came to get me for dinner. I missed Toby so much. And now I found him. My mom asked me what was wrong since I was bawling on my bed.

"Mom its Toby," I whispered. She seemed to understand.

"I'll bring your dinner up."

"Thank you." I didn't eat but a little of my food. I was excited to see Toby tomorrow.

_Wait. What if he doesn't remember me? Maybe thats why he didn't say anything. No he has to remember me. He promised._

-PAGE BREAK-

I wake up to Caleb leaning over me screaming.

"Beatrice! We have school today! Get up!"

I groan and get up to take a shower. Not enough time to take a shower I realize. Its already almost 7:30. I throw on some skinny jeans and a one shoulder top with my combat boots. I put on my usual makeup and run downstairs to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. An apple will have to do. I get in my car and drive to school, munching on my apple.

I get to school just in time. As I'm walking into math the bell rings. I sit in the same place as yesterday, next to Tobias. My heart flutters a little. _Focus Tris. _Math goes by pretty fast and we still haven't learned anything. Not that I could learn anything with Tobias back.

I change into my gym clothes and go out to find Christina. She standing with Uriah and Zeke.

"Hey Chris."

"Hey girly."

"Whatcha talkin about?"

"Nothing," she mutters, almost inaudibly. Coach Amar blows the whistle and tells us to sit in the middle of the gym. Lucky Christina.

"Today you're going to get with a partner and do pushups, situps, and a little jogging. Start with 100 pushups and if you have time do 50 sit ups and then run the mile." We all groan.

Coach points at Tobias. "You, get up here and show everyone how to do a proper pushup." He points to himself to clarify his instruction. "Yes, YOU, get up here."

Tobias stands up and walks over to Coach. "Don't just stand there. Get down and do pushups!" Tobias jumps down and starts doing a few pushups.

"Notice his position and how straight his back is. I dont want to see any camel humps out there." Next he points at me. "You get up here and sit on his back."

I point at myself and say, "Me?"

"Yes, you. What is with this class." I stand up and walk over to Toby. I sit on his back with my legs criss-crossed.

"Trissy," he whispers. I let out a little gasp. He does remember. No one else has ever called me Trissy.

"Toby," I whisper to him. "I thought you had forgotten me." I feel him laugh underneath me.

"How could I forget my best friend?"

"I missed you."

"Alright you can stop," Coach bellows. Tobias collapses underneath me. I fall on top of him and we both laugh.

"Now get with a partner and get started." I pair up with Christina and Tobias and Zeke partner up.

"So whats up with you and Four?" she asks as we start our pushups.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"I saw you guys talking when you were up there. And I saw that laugh. You like him dont you? Oooh I bet he likes you too."

"Shut up. I do not like him and he does not like me." She didn't say anything else for the rest of class. We ended up getting all our pushups and sit ups done but we have to run the mile next class, as does everyone else.

We change out of our gym clothes and head to lunch. We're the last ones to get to our table as usual. I sit next to Toby and Christina sits across from me. He scootches a little closer than just friends. Not close enough for boyfriend and girlfriend but definitely closer than friends. Christina notices and wiggles her eyebrows at me. I just shrug it off. Me and Toby are best friends and thats all that matters.

I see that Tobias got some chocolate cake. They were all out when I got there. I take my fork and take a huge piece of it.

"Hey!" he says and tries to grab it but I shove it all in my mouth.

"That was mine" he says and gives me his puppy dog face.

"Mine now," I say with an evil smile. I grab the plate with his cake and run off. He follows me. I'm about to run into a janitor's closet but he wraps his arms around my waist and drags me back towards the cafeteria. I try to shove the rest in my mouth but he catches my wrist and takes the cake. He holds it above my head.

"No fair Toby. You know I'm not as tall as you." He laughs evilly and eats the cake.

"Toby," I whine. He slings me over his shoulder and carries me back to the table. He puts me on my chair. I cross my arms over my chest and pout. Tobias laughs.

"Hey it was my cake. You should have gotten some if you wanted some."

"I would have but there wasn't any." He laughs again.

There is no way Christina is gonna let this go. She starts to say something but the bell cuts her off. Tobias slings me over his shoulder again and carries me to my locker. I pound my fists on his back and scream the whole time but he doesn't seem to care. He drops me in front of my locker. I grab my books and run off to art before he can catch me. Thankfully we don't have art together but all my other classes are with him.

In art we just draw more and pretty soon, history rolls around. I pack up my stuff as soon as the bell rings and pretty much run to my locker. I don't want Toby to carry me to history, even though I know he will try.

I close my locker and turn around right into Tobias' chest. He flashes me an evil grin and slings me over his shoulder. I start screaming rape, but people completely ignore me. Wow I thought that would get more effect. Tobias is laughing underneath me. I slap his back.

"Shut up." This only makes him laugh more. He drops me on my desk in history and sits at his desk.

"I'll get you back for that," I say with a smirk.

"I'd like to see you try." I send him a death glare as the teacher walks in. He starts talking about World War I or something but I zone out, thinking about how to get Tobias back. About halfway through class, he hands me a note.

_Wanna watch a movie at my place after school?_

_~Toby_

I nod and he smiles. We used to always watch movies at his house when we were nine. We would watch until we fell asleep on his couch_. Damn I missed him._

By the time the final bell rings, I can't wait to go to Tobias' house. I bolt out of music and to my locker. I throw all my books in except the ones I need to do my homework. Tobias comes up from behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Hey," he whispers in my ear.

I turn in his arms and say, "hey yourself." He laughs.

"I missed you Trissy."

"I missed you too Toby." He wraps me in a hug and when we pull apart, he keeps his hand around my waist. And I dont even mind. _I'm falling for my best friend._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**(A/N: Here's your chapter for the night. It's a little shorter than the others but I feel like it has more in it. I guess. Idk. You decide. Please review guys. I want to know if you guys even like this story. I OWN DIVERGENT, jk I wish I did, BUT NOT THE LAST ONE AT ALL O-O. I won't spoil it for you guys though, don't worry.) **

Toby gets his books, never taking his hand off my waist. Everywhere he touches tingles. He leads me out of school to his motorcycle and sits on it, ready to go.

"There is no way I'm riding your death trap."

"Come on Trissy," he whines. I cross my arms over my chest.

"No Toby." He puts a helmet on my head and before I can protest slings me on to it and wraps my arms around his waist. He starts it up and we're driving toward his house on a metal deathtrap. I sigh. He always gets his way.

"Come on Trissy, have some fun."

"How am I supposed to have fun on a metal death trap?"

"Well you're with me and I'm fun so it must come naturally."

"Cocky much?"

He doesn't reply to this. We pull into his driveway and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. His hand slides into mine and he leads me inside.

"So what movie do you wanna watch?"

"The Shining?"

"Sure I'll go get some snacks. You put in the movie okay?" I put in the movie and wait for Tobias to come back.

**Tobias POV:**

I grab some popcorn and throw it in the microwave. I walk out to the fridge in the garage that has all our sodas and things that aren't water. I pull out two cherry pepsis, Tris' favorite, and walk back into the house. The popcorn is done so I pull it out of the microwave.

I can't believe Tris is over here watching a movie with me. I missed her so much. And I really like her. Not just as best friends, as more than friends. I missed her so much and she constantly clouded my thoughts. I have pretty much always liked her. I remember when we were nine I kissed her. Even though I had to leave, it was amazing. My lips tingled when they touched hers.

I hear footsteps and turn to see Tris.

"What's with you? You've been in here for like ten minutes."

"Oh sorry I guess I zoned out."

"Well come on let's go watch the movie." I follow her into the living room and plop down on the couch. She sits next to me and I slide my arm around her waist. She turns and smiles at me. I press play and the movie starts. We watch and in all the scary parts she hides her face in my side.

I don't pay that much attention to the movie, I'm too busy watching Tris. She's so beautiful. She doesn't even have to try. She's not like the cheerleaders that throw themselves at me. They try way too hard to get me to notice them. It's so pathetic. I only have eyes for Tris.

The movie ends and we decide to watch another movie. She puts in a movie that I don't recognize. At one point I decide to lay on my back with my head propped up on a pillow. She lies down next me and I slide my arm back around her waist, pulling her closer to me. She lays her head on my chest and slowly falls asleep.

I dont know when I fell asleep but when I wake up it's almost 7:00 in the morning.

"Shit," I mumble. I don't want to wake up Tris but I need to get ready for school and so does she. I shake her lightly and whisper, "Trissy time to wake up." I kiss the top of her head and immediately regret it. I need to hide my feelings for her until I'm sure she feels the same way. She stirs slightly and I shake her a little more.

"Trissy wake up. We need to get ready for school." Her eyes flutter open and she turns to smile at me.

"Good morning Toby," she with a smile that makes me want to kiss her. But I hold myself back.

"Good morning to you too Trissy." She's so beautiful. _Focus Tobias. _

"So I guess I'll go get some clothes and then you can pick me up since my car is at school?" she says with a hint of a question.

"Sure."

"See ya soon Toby."

"You too Trissy."

She gets up, grabs her school bag, and leaves. I sigh, already missing her. I jump in the shower and let the warm water wash over the scars on my back. I still haven't told her about them even though we've been friends since we were five.I get out of the shower and throw on my towel. I quickly rub my hair with it and wrap it around my waist. I throw on a tight t-shirt and some dark jeans. I hear the doorbell ring. _Trissy. _

I bolt down the stairs and see Tris, looking as beautiful as ever. She's wearing black skinny jeans, a tank top, and a black sweater.

I grab her hand and pull her in.

"Did you already eat?"

"No I figured I should come back so we can get going."

I toss her a granola bar, grabbing one for myself. She immediately devours it and I let out a little chuckle.

"What?" she asks with some crumbs on her face. I take a step towards her. She doesn't move away like I thought she would. I use my thumb to brush the crumbs off her face.

"Nothing," I whisper. I like being this close to her. Our faces are only six inches away and I swear to God I want to kiss her. She leans in a little but I'm not sure why. I close the space between us and kiss her. She stiffens at first but then she kisses me back.

_I'm kissing Tris. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**Sorry its late guys. I had a ton of homework and my friend forced me to go to the mall.**

**Tobias POV:**

I feel like I'm in daze after that kiss. All I can feel is her baby soft lips against mine, her hands in my hair, my hands on her waist. I barely notice as she drags me out to her car and pushes me into the passenger seat. She never stops smiling and laughs at me multiple times. I still can't believe she let me kiss her.

"Toby, snap out it," she says with a huge grin on her face. For once I hear something other than my heart beating.

"Sorry, thinking about your beautiful face." She blushes a deep red as she starts the car. I love it when she blushes.

When we pull into the parking lot at school, she tries to get out of the car but, I stop her.

"Trissy, can I ask you something?"

"You kinda already did."

"Something else."

"Sure."

"Would you uh maybe um want to um be uh nevermind," I say trailing off on the end. I can't even ask her to be my girlfriend. She just smiles at me.

"Yes I would Toby," she whispers. I kiss her and she kisses me back. I feel her smile in the kiss before she pulls away.

"We have to get to class Toby." I jump out of the car and run around before she can open her door. I pop open the door and grab her hand, entwining her hand in mine. She giggles and blushes. I pull her into the school building and drop her off at her locker, giving her a quick kiss on the top of her head.

I grab my books and head off to math. Tris is already there in her usual seat. I plop down next to her. Before I can even say hello the teacher walks in and starts class. I frown.

By the time gym rolls around, I have a headache. We have to run the mile and I'm ready to lose myself in it. It's slightly foggy outside so it'll feel nice to run. I most likely get that sweaty.

I change into my gym clothes and find Zeke already ready to go. Coach yells at us a little and then we get started. I start running next to Zeke then am far in front of him. I see him behind me trying to keep up. I laugh a little. Coach decided to time us so I'm not going to stop for him. I see Tris catching up to me with Christina straggling behind like Zeke.

I push myself to be farther in front of Tris. I look back at her and she frowns. I look back towards the end of the track. I think I'm in front of everybody until I see a flash of blonde next to me. I turn and its gone. _I'm seeing Tris everywhere. _I see Coach congratulating Tris and I think I'm going crazy. There's no way she could have beat me.

"Congratulation Four. Your time was 5:02. Just barely more than Tris." I feel my eyes go wide. She did beat me.

"Trissy what time did you get?"

"4:56"

"No fair." She gives me a quick peck on the lips but I don't let her get that far. I pull her face closer and kiss her deeply. My hands find the small of her back, pushing her closer. She smiles a little and puts her hands around my neck.

"T-Tris?" She pulls away. I shuffle awkwardly as I see Christina gaping at us, resembling a fish. I almost laugh but I hold it in.

"But you guys barely know each other."

"Well not really." She sends her a puzzled look. Tris looks at me and I give her a slight nod.

"Well me and Four have been friends since we were five. He moved when we were nine and now he's back," she finishes with a smile. I smile too. Christina looks shocked.

"Why didn't you tell me about you two?" she squeals. I wince a little at her high pitch.

"Sorry Chrissy."

Coach tells us class is over before Christina can screech again. I silently thank him and run off to change. I meet Tris outside of the locker room after I change. We walk to lunch together, our hands locked together.


	6. Author's Note thingy

**So um sorry I haven't updated. I got my computer taken after I threw a remote at my dad because he would't let me watch a college basketball game….. I like my basketball in case you can't tell. I'll update as soon as I can. Sorry my little ducklings.**

**~Kat**


	7. Chapter 7

Tobias POV

I pull Tris towards our table in the lunch room. All our friends' jaws drop. I guess they weren't expecting me and Tris to me holding hands. And I know Christina is going to tell them that we kissed in gym.

"I'm gonna go get us some food," I whisper to Tris.

"Okay," she says with a smile. I see her plop down next to Uriah. I grab our food and rush back to the table. Trissy is being bombarded with questions from Christina and Uriah. I sit next to her and push her food towards her.

"Yay you got me cake," she says with a smile.

"Of course. I wanted to keep mine." I feel a smirk on my lips and Trissy lets out a small laugh. I love her laugh, its musical and light.

Christina looks at Will and sighs. What's that about? She has a look of longing in her eyes but does she really like Will?

Tris's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. "Four?"

"Hmm?"

"You dropped your cake."

I gasp and eat it off the table. Tris wrinkles her nose and Christina screeches "ew". I laugh and grab some of Tris's cake with my fork. Now she screeches too and almost tackles me off my chair.

"Relax Trissy," I say putting the cake in her mouth. The cafeteria is now silent probably from Christina and Tris's screams. I see a few girls glaring at Tris. Well not a few, more like every girl in the entire room except the ones at our table. I pull Tris into a kiss and hope that will tell those girls that I'm taken, as if they didn't already know. She kisses me back immediately and I smile slightly. We pull away and everyone at our table is gaping. Tris and I both laugh at them.

"Close your mouths, you don't want to catch flies." They all snap their mouths shut.

"You guys look like you haven't seen anyone kiss before," Tris says.

"No we just haven't seen you two kiss before."

"And now you have."

TRIS POV

The bell rings and I head to art with Toby. He drops me off at my locker and then goes to get his stuff for art. I close my locker and am almost immediately shoved against the lockers. I see Lauren and a few other cheerleaders surrounding me. Lauren pins me to the lockers.

"I think you should break up with Four, doll face," she says while glaring at me.

"You would be a peach to let me go," I spit back at her using a cheeky pet name like she did. She glares at me.

"Well you see, Four is too much of a man for you. You're so small and you're not even pretty. What does he see in you? Are you sleeping with him?"

I laugh at her silly accusations and knee her in the stomach.

"Toodaloo," I say over my shoulder as I head to art. I sit in my usual seat in the back. Tobias comes and sits next to me. I don't look at him when he sits.

"Tris are you okay?" he asks, worry evident in his voice.

"I'm fine," I mutter, still not looking at him. His hand slides under my chin and pulls my face up.

"Tris you're obviously not okay so why don't you just tell me what's wrong." Sometimes I hate that he knows me so well.

"Fine. Lauren says I shouldn't be dating you because I'm too small and not pretty."

"Tris, you're not small and pretty is too small of a word. You're drop dead gorgeous." I feel myself blushing and he pulls me into a kiss, smiling like a maniac. I kiss him back and feel myself smiling in the kiss too. Someone around us groans and I have a feeling it's Lauren. I pull myself out of my desk and onto Tobias' desk. He looks a little shocked and slightly hurt that I pulled away. I kiss him, hard, this time. My hands slide into his hair and his find their way to my thighs, pulling me closer to him.

I hear footsteps next to me and Tobias pulls away. I see Tori standing next to us. I realize how this must look to her since I'm practically in Tobias' lap. I blush and brace myself to be yelled at.

She just smiles and says, "awww you guys are so cute," before turning and heading back to the front of the room. I pull myself off Tobias and back into my desk, blushing a deep crimson. Lauren turns and looks at Toby longingly. I chuckle a little. She's a slut who sleeps with everyone. I'm not sure why she thinks Toby would like her.

Art goes by pretty fast and soon its time for history. I walk to my locker without Toby because he wanted to talk to Tori about something. I walk into history and sit in my usual seat. I hear someone plop down into the seat next to me. I look up smiling, expecting it to be Tobias but instead I see a tall boy with light brown hair and green eyes. Probably a football player. He would be cute if I wasn't with Toby.

"Hey Beautiful. I'm Justin," he says. I can't help the blush creeping onto my face.

"Um hi."

"So I was wondering if you would maybe want to go to the movies or something sometime?" he asks with a smile. I see a shadow over us and I look up. An angry looking Tobias is standing in front of my desk with a murderous look.

"No she would not. Now leave." Justin stands up and clenches his fists.

"And who are you to say she doesn't?" he says getting in Toby's face.

"Her boyfriend." A look of terror crosses Justin's face but he quickly covers it.

"Oh, man, I'm sorry I didn't know. I'll just leave," he mutters and sits as far away from us as possible. I laugh a little. Toby can be pretty scary when he wants to be. I turn to him and he still looks like he could kill someone.

"Toby its okay now," I whisper to him. He turns to look at me and his eyes soften. He grabs my chin and kisses me. I pull away and he looks fine again. The teacher walks in and starts class. The class drones on and by the time the final bell rings, I have a headache. Toby pulls me out of my chair and carries me bridal style to my locker. He kisses my forehead before going to go put his stuff in his locker. I walk past his locker and kiss his cheek from behind before he sees me.

"Whoever this is go away. I'm with Tris and not going to dump her for some slut," he growls. His words touch me. He wouldn't leave me for some other girl, well the slutty ones. So pretty much every girl in this school.

"It's me Four," I laugh. He turns and kisses my cheek.

"Hey Beautiful."

"Hey Handsome."

"Touche." He grabs my hand and we walk out of school hand in hand. I pull him towards my Camaro. He kisses me and I kiss back. He presses me against my car and I smile slightly. I pull away.

"Tobes I have to go."

"Did you just call me Tobes."

"Yuppers. Toodaloo," I say and kiss him again. I drag my tongue over his lips before pulling away. "Bye Toby," I say as I jump into my car and leave him standing there shocked. I turn up the radio as I pull away. Before I realize what he's doing, he hurdles the hood of my car and pulls the passenger door open.

"What was that for?" he whispers as he gets into my car.

"Something for you to think about later," I say and drive around the parking lot to his motorcycle.

"Now shoo." He gets out and goes over to his bike. I watch him as he puts on his helmet and starts the motorcycle. Someone behind me honks and I'm shocked back to reality. I pull away from Toby and out of the parking lot. I'm pretty sure as I'm driving home a cherry red mustang is following me, and its not Tobias'. I push the thought from my mind as I pull into my driveway. I step out of my car only to find a hand over my mouth and more hands carrying me. I try to scream but the person has their hand muffling my screams. I feel something hit my head and I black out.

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry about not updating. I'm sooooo busy with my basketball tournaments and homework and everything. I hope this makes up for it. I hurt my ankle in a game today so I might be able to update more but idk. Btw I know Tris had a BMW before but I want her to have a Camaro and its my story so tough it out. I also know that Tobias had a Mustang and thats why I said it wasn't his. His is going to be black with a royal blue stripe down the middle left so remember that if you want to. My dream car is either a dodge charger or a camaro that is black with a blue stripe like Toby's. Which ever I can get first ;3. Love you little ducklings!**

**~Kat**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated. I really don't have a better excuse than I was busy and I tore a ligament in my leg during a basketball game so I've been in the hospital a lot. Btw I read some of your reviews. Tris and all of them are 16. So yea they can drive…I'm sorry if its my fault that wasn't clear but they are 16. Most of the time people are 16 by their junior year. **

I wake up in a dark room. I'm tied to a chair by my hands and feet. I'm still wearing my clothes which hopefully means I haven't been ahem…raped. I hear a door squeak and look up. Great my ex and a bitch.

_Peter and Lauren. Wait Lauren? Why is she here?_

"Hello sleeping beauty," Peter says with a smug smile. I try to laugh but it ends up sounding like a strangled cry. This makes Lauren laugh.

"So why exactly am I here?" I ask sounding bored.

Lauren smiles. "Well honey you are here because you stole my man."

"Excuse me. Four has always been mine. He even pushed you off his desk on the first day of school. I thought you would figure out that he doesn't like you," I say hoping that she was actually the one he pushed off the desk. I never saw who it was and at that time I didn't care. She scoffs at me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Whatever. He deserves a real man. Not some little bitch like you. He needs someone with some curves," she says and then runs her hands down her sides and wiggles her hips. I laugh at her and she only scowls at me.

"So if you wouldn't mind, I'd really like to leave," I say, only earning me a slap from Peter.

"Not till I'm done with you," he says with an evil grin. I shudder at the images that come into my mind.

"Peter just let me go. It's not like someone won't come looking for me. And when they do, you're going to be sorry."

"Haha no. We'll let you go when I'm done with you. That'll hurt you and your boyfriend," he says with a smug smile. He comes over to me and start to kiss me. I try to pull away but he just slaps me.

"Come on, you know you want it," he says seductively. I squirm away from him but he just kisses me harder. He shoves his tongue into my mouth and I resist the urge to throw up. He takes his hand and puts it on my thigh, dragging it upwards, making me feel extremely uncomfortable. He rips my shirt off and moves his hand to my chest. I squirm when he starts to grope me. He punches me in the face. I try to scream and he punches me again. I can feel the world getting darker. I try to scream one last time, hoping someone hears me. He punches me one last time and the world fades into black.

**I'm sorry that it's short! I'm really sick with like 103 temperature and like I'm coughing and stuff. It's not pretty. I felt bad about not updating so I had to update something. Do you guys think it would be weird if I named my child Tobias? Like if I ever got married would that just be weird? I think the name is sickenly attractive and seems to exclude power but then has a more vulnerable side. I know I pretty much just described Tobias but am I the only one that thinks about this stuff? Also do you guys think I should post a new story? I started writing this one where a girl and her brother go through Dauntless initiation and stuff. And I was just thinking that maybe I should post it and see what people think. Anyways, bye till next update.**

******~Kat**


	9. Chapter 9

PLEASE READ!

Ok guys so I'm sad to say this but I don't think I can right this story anymore. It turns out that something happened with the medicine they gave me for my leg and idk its going to eat the tissue on my leg because of how my body reacted to it. So I have to get a prostitic leg. I'll update if I can but I probably won't be able to. I'm still going to be writing a story with Mkwrites10 if you just miss me so much. Bye ducklings!

~Kat


End file.
